To balance the wheels of cars or motorcycles for example there are now used balancing weights of lead or lead and molybdenum alloy which are fixed to the rim of the wheel by a deformable clip or by a self-adhesive.
There are also known bars of balancing weight formed by several weights connected to each other and which can be separated with the help of a tool.
The drawback of these balancing weights resides in the fact of their appearance, thus they oxidize rapidly and become black and dirty. Moreover, the fact of having to use a tool to separate the weights from a bar is also a drawback.